Who Says Spring's Just for Cleaning?
by Spring Squeezing Contest
Summary: Every spring, Master Edward pulls out the old red caddy, at the reappearance of his naughty slave. Every year for 3 days, Bella Cullen ships her daughter off to her grandparents, giving her husband complete control of her mind, body, and soul.
1. Chapter 1

Contest: **Spring Squeezing Fanfiction Contest**

Title: **Who Says Spring's Just For Cleaning?**

Prompts: **Phrase #2 (Spring Cleaning); Picture #4**

Prompts Link:** dirtycheekymonkeys (dot) blogspot (dot) com / p / spring-squeezing-writing-contest (dot) html**

Rating: **M**

Word Count: **8,043**

Summary: **Every spring, Master Edward pulls out the old red caddy, at the reappearance of his naughty slave. Every year for 3 days, Bella Cullen ships her daughter off to her grandparents, giving her husband complete control of her mind, body, and soul. Who says Spring's just for cleaning!**

Warnings/Disclaimer: **I regret to inform you that I do not own The Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated with the franchise. No copyright infringement was intended. This story contains BDSM relations, if spanking, demoralization, orgasm denial, exhibitionism, voyeurism, and kneeling aren't your thing, then maybe this isn't the story for you!**

**_Remember to go read the other entries! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ ~springsqueezingcontest_**

**_Also follow us on Twitter: SpringSqueezing_**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Says Spring's Just for Cleaning?<strong>

BPOV

It´s 5 A.M., and already I´m awake!

Master´s cock – firm with his morning arousal – is pressing against my backside. As much as I long to take him into one of my many orifices, I do not move; I have not yet been given permission to do so. Master would surely turn my ass three different shades of red for interrupting his sleep, or leaving his bed without permission.

I have become an expert at controlling my bladder. Only under the extremist of circumstances am I to disturb my Master from his rest. Luckily, Master knows his slut´s body well, and that rarely happens.

Technically, I am allowed to sleep in on Mondays, but today is not just any old day.

No, today´s a very special day; it´s the first day of spring!

Master is always so gracious to his girl after using her body all weekend long. After taking extra special care of me on Sunday night, he usually rewards me by inviting me to sleep in his bed, but only if I´ve been good. Mondays are my most favorite day of the week! Not only do I get to be lazy, but I also get to wake-up in my Master´s arms.

_Cue the dreamy sigh!_

_Sometimes, I´m such a girlie girl!_

There is nothing like opening my eyes to the beautiful Greek God, who owns me, in every sense of the word. Even if that means sometimes waking up tethered or handcuffed to his bed, I still enjoy the comfort of being near my Master.

Today, I´m only tethered loosely by my play collar, and like a moth to a flame, my fingertips are drawn to the cool platinum links of my everyday collar below it. Ghosting my hands across the shiny diamond-crusted heart, I am a reminded of my ownership. Of who controls me, both mentally and physically! The inscription, written in an elegant calligraphy script reads – **Property of E.A.M. Cullen**!

_God, I loved being Master Edward´s slut!_

_Aside from his little princess, I am his most prized possession!_

Lost in my thoughts, I´m startled when I feel Master pinch and tug my nipple. "Eek…" I squeal in surprise.

"Someone is not paying attention," his gravely, thick with sleep, voice rumbled against my ear. "Does my naughty little slut need to be reminded of the consequences of day dreaming in _my _bed?" Taking my already tender bud, he twisted and tugged it slightly, causing me to whimper out in pain. "Answer me, girl," he growled ferociously.

"N-n-no Sir," I stuttered between ragged breaths. "Your slut did not mean to let her mind wander, please, Sir, please, forgive this girl for not paying attention."

"Hmm…" he hummed pensively, stroking the meaty flesh of my thighs. Automatically, I opened to him, readying myself for his pleasure. Positioning his body between my legs, he responds, "I guess I can let it slide, _this time_, since today is such a big day for my naughty slut." Shifting his hips, his mammoth-sized cock slipped between the heat of my spread legs, brushing against the slick lips of my pussy. "Fuck, pet," he groaned out in a raspy voice. "You´re so fucking wet for me!"

Painstakingly slow, he began to move his hips, coating his rigid length with my pussy juices. And believe me, there was plenty love juice to go around. Master always made me so wet, to the point where it was almost embarrassing.

As good as it felt to have Master using my body, I knew better than to move. This was strictly about Master´s pleasure; my getting off would only be an added bonus…_if_ he allowed it. And knowing what today is, I seriously doubt that he was going to let me cum anytime soon.

My body trembled as the head of his dick bumped roughly against my swollen clit. I was highly aroused and if I didn´t start settling my mind, I would find myself in a world of trouble. I was a livewire, and it wouldn´t take much coaxing for me to fall over the edge.

Breathing deeply, I began to recite lines from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in my head. It was a technique I´d learned years ago, during my training. In the beginning it was hard for me to concentrate on such mundane tasks while being driven to the brink of an orgasm, but now, it felt as natural as breathing to give myself over to Master´s will.

With minimal effort, I was able to disconnect my thoughts from my body, and be anything my Master needed me to be. So caught up in what I was doing, I almost didn´t realize that Master had penetrated me.

_Almost!_

Master Edward´s cock was one of longest and thickest that I´d ever had the pleasure of seeing, _feeling_, so there was no way that I could be _completely_ oblivious to him being inside me. Like children´s silly putty, my internal walls conformed to the contours and ridges of his silky smooth length.

"Fuck," Master hissed through gritted teeth. Pumping in and out of me slowly at first, his thrusts began steadily building in intensity. "Isabella, my little slut, always so tight for her Master´s cock…always so fucking wet…so fucking hot…ungh…" Master slammed his hips flush with mine, only to pull out and repeat the process all over again. Inside, I was beaming with pride! I worked very hard on keeping my holes good and tight for Master, and he never failed to compliment me on my good work.

Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I struggled to keep quiet. I was only allowed to be vocal when Master gave me permission to do so. Sometimes, I wasn´t allowed to make so much as a peep, and other times, I screamed so hard I could barely speak afterwards.

Master´s chest expanded and contracted with every one of his panted breaths. The weight of his body bearing down on mine was like a blanket of security, I felt an infinite amount of pride being used for his pleasure. Nothing gave me greater satisfaction than staring in the eyes of my Master as he filled my body with his seed.

A quick glance at the clock, and a very well place thrust caused me to have a momentary lapse in self-control. "Ahh…" I cried when the tip of Master´s cock struck the spongy flesh of my g-spot.

"Did I give you fucking permission to speak?" Master growled angrily, swiveling his hips in an attempt to push me towards the edge. "Dirty little whores are only good of one thing." Bringing his arms to rest in the bend of my knees, his hands found purchase under my shoulders, just as he slammed into me, giving me no time to prepare. "To. Get. Fucked….hard!" Each one of his words was punctuated by him slamming his cock into me.

My body was trying to betray me and let go, but I fought tooth and nail to keep that from happening. No way in hell was I starting off our week with a punishment! I was bound and determined not to cum without permission! "That´s it girl," Master spit out through clenched teeth. "Show me how well I´ve trained you. Show me how obedient my little whore can be."

Master pulled my nipple between his teeth and clamped down. Tears of frustration, and sheer will ran down my cheeks, but I refused to give in. This is what I wanted. This is what I fucking needed! Reading my body like one of his prized first editions, Master knew that I´d had enough, and chose that exact moment to withdraw from my body.

Without a second thought, I opened my mouth and waited greedily for my treat. Master´s cum was to be earned, and not given. I had been a good little slut and took my Master´s cock this morning, so my reward was the gift of his precious cum in my mouth.

One hand stroking, pulling and tugging at his rigid length, Master used his other hand to move my head into position. "Fuck, girl," Master grunted, lining up his cock with my mouth. "You look so fucking hungry for my spunk! Ung…ung…here it comes Isabella! You better not waste one fucking drop! Ahhh…aaa…sss…!

My eyes widened, and my mouth watered watching the head of his engorged cock turn almost purple in color. That was a strong indication that I was about to get a healthy dose of protein this morning. _What a fucking way to start the day! _Master tugged a handful of my hair just as his cock shot a long thick stream of cum into the back of my throat.

Greedily, I swallowed every drop of Master´s hot musky-sweet seed. My throat opened and closed in rapid succession, taking all that my Master had to give. And just when I thought it was over, Master Edward grunted and filled my mouth once more.

Licking and lapping at his softening member, I thoroughly cleaned my Master´s cock just the way he liked it. No sooner than I´d swiped my tongue for the last time did the telltale sounds sheets rustling and movement, come from the baby monitor on the bedside table.

Grinning, and beaming with pride, Edward listened to his little princess grunt and stretch through the speaker. She was the apple of his eye. Giving my forehead a chaste kiss, he crawled out of bed. Immediately, my body felt the loss of his touch.

Unbuckling my collar, and placing it in the nightstand drawer, he then wrapped the tether cord around the bedpost several times before tucking the end behind the headboard. Offering me his hand, he pulled me from the bed.

"Good morning, love," he purred, pulling my body flush with his.

"Mmm…" I hummed in appreciation. "Indeed it is, sweetheart." Stretching up on my tiptoes, I leaned in for a kiss. Indulgent as ever, Edward met me halfway, locking my lips in a searing kiss that left me breathless. By the time we broke apart I was left panting.

"Now that´s how you say, good morning," he chuckled, linking our hands as we headed into the bathroom. It wouldn´t be long until those morning groans turned into ferocious cries, so I quickly got my morning ritual underway, before my little drama queen reared her ugly head.

After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and relieving my overfilled bladder, I slipped on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. I was heading out the door to get Riley ready for the day when Edward stopped me. "Esme will be here at 9:30 to pick up Riley," he reminded me with a slight edge to his tone.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by Riley´s shrill cry of _"Mommy"_ coming from the monitor. Shaking my head in understanding, I rushed from the room to get my baby girl. "Good morning, angel," I cooed as soon as I opened the door to the nursery.

Riley was sitting in the corner of her crib scowling, much like her father does when he doesn´t get his way. "Oh, angel, mommy´s sorry for taking so long," I apologized, lifting my mini replica of Edward from her crib.

She was getting to be such a big girl now, and as much as I was dreading it, the time had finally come to switch her crib to a toddler bed. In my opinion, she still had plenty of room to grow in her crib, not to mention, I didn't have to worry about her getting out of bed and wondering the halls at night.

My little daredevil was completely unfazed by the dark, but since she´d taken the matter up with her father, I´d been out voted. Although I was having a hard time accepting it, Rye _was _almost four years old, and she and Edward finally put their foot down.

"Momma," scrunching up her cute little button nose, "_when_ do I get my big girl bed? Daddy said, I´m not a baby anymore!" Her chubby little arms locked themselves around my neck as tight as she could, and she buried her face in my hair.

"Soon, my sweet little lamb," burying my face in her thick bronze curls, I inhaled deeply. "I´m sorry, I thought you would sleep later. Did mommy´s _big_ girl have fun with Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett yesterday?" I asked, setting her down on the vanity in her bubblegum pink bathroom.

_Don´t ask…Alice!_

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled around her thumb. It was a nasty habit that I was soon hoping to break. Her teeth were already beginning to show the evidence of her little addiction.

We chatted while I got her ready to leave with her Nana May. At three years old, our child had a very extensive vocabulary, and could out talk the best of them. She was excited to be spending some time down in Forks with her grandparents.

Esme had business in Seattle, so she would be picking her up this morning, but Charlie and Renee would also get a chance to have her while she was there. Spring Break was really the only time that she was away from home more than a night or two. This was the only time of year that Edward and I let go, and we really gave in to our desires. Since Riley had been born, Edward and I had cut our playtime down tremendously.

Once I´d tamed her wild mane into two cute little ponytails, complete with matching bows, I kissed and hugged her good bye, with a promise to have her new bed set up when she returned, and sent her off in search of breakfast with her father. He would no doubt have prepared her a meal fit for a princess.

Time would not permit me to stick around and converse with my mother-in-law, but I knew she understood. All our family was in some way connect to the fetish world, and for those who weren´t, they were very respectful of our chosen lifestyle. Glancing at the time, I had about forty-five minutes until I had to present myself to Master Edward.

Scurrying down the hall to submissive bedroom, I jumped in the shower intent on making myself inspection worthy. Once I was sure that there were no stray hairs, my skin was as smooth as a baby´s bottom, and my hair and body met Master´s specifications, I turned off the valve and exited the marble enclosure.

Humming softly, I sank deeper into the mindset of my Master´s slave. For the next three days, we would be switching over to TPE or Total Power Exchange if you will.

In the beginning, once my training was complete, Master and I entered into a 24/7 TPE relationship. For four years, I was Master Edward´s slave, but when we found out that I was pregnant with Riley, we thought it best to return to being part-time Dom/sub, and only engage in scheduled play on weekends.

That´s not to say that I am no longer his slave, because my entire being will forever belong to my Master; we just don´t enforce the rules the way we use to. Although, some old habits are hard to break, and I still find myself relying on my Master to make any and all major decisions concerning my everyday life; it just comes naturally for me to hand over the reins.

And as much as things tend to stay the same, with the addition to our family, they tend to have changed just as much. For instance, very rarely was I ever allowed to wear clothes around the house, but now, it would be highly inappropriate for me to walk around in the nude all the time in front of my very curious and precocious three-year-old daughter. Already, she wants to know why mommy has a special room in the house that she doesn´t share with daddy.

Not big on keeping secrets, Edward and I have decided that when the time comes, and she is mature enough to understand, Riley will be introduced to our lifestyle. Having several good friends _and_ family members who live the same way, we have just learned that it is better to be open and honest with our loved ones, than it is to live a lie or to keep secrets.

Both Edward and I want nothing more than for our daughter to be happy, and if living an alternative lifestyle is what she chooses, then we will be there to support her every step of the way. After all, our parents supported us when we were ready.

Although, I have a strong feeling that our little one will take after he father and become a Domme. Much like Edward, she´s strong-willed and insistent upon having things her way, so obviously indicated by the way she´s able to get anyone around her to submit to her charming ways.

Our good friends, Alice and Jasper Whitlock, have a son that´s around Rye´s age. Alice swears that he´ll be her submissive someday. Riley and Jackson are the best of friends, and even a blind man can see how submissively he regards my little angel. I tend to agree with Alice, but don´t let our husbands know that!

Once my hair has been braided, and I have smoothed on the vanilla scented cream that Master has left on the vanity for me, I pad down the cool marble staircase, and take my position, kneeling in the entryway.

Tuning into my surroundings, I barely make out the muffled voices of the happy trio sharing in their good-byes and last minute instructions. Despite the fact that neither my in-laws nor my parents ever listen, Edward is insistent on giving guidelines in which his little princess is to follow.

"_Pfft…_" I snort quietly.

_Good luck with that!_

The sound of approaching feet against the pavement instantly sobers me. My mood shifts minutely, and I am no longer my own person. Humbly, I wait for the moment where I am once again be placed under my Master´s control.

A warm breeze wafts against my heated flesh as the front door is thrown open. Instinctually, my body wants to shiver for far more reasons than one, but I dare not break my stance. Famed marble statues have nothing on me, poised and frozen, kneeling before the one who rules me.

My arousal, the one thing that I cannot keep at bay, seeps, slowly, like sap from the maple tree, from exposed center. Eyes, Master´s eyes, that I cannot see, but every inch of my entire being feels, rake over me, exposing me in ways that my words can´t even begin to describe. Even though, he won´t find as much as a hair out of place, Master´s eyes rake over me like hot coals on a grill.

Racing, racing, my mind is racing with all sorts of possibilities for our time together. Will he bring out my favorite caddy, the red one, that´s always filled with naughty surprises? Or will he change things up this year, and go a different route altogether?

Oh the possibilities are endless!

As if he senses the inner-workings of my mind, I feel the lick of Master´s crop against my pussy. "My, my, someone´s a little too eager," he voice smooth and rich like dark chocolate reprimands. Once…twice…three times the crop lands on various parts of my body.

My nipples, my clit, the apex of my thighs, the fleshy lips of my pussy, over and over, in groupings of three licks each, the crop continues to assault my flesh. Each of the highly sensitive areas heat up, blood rushing to the surface, making them alight with pleasure. Throbbing, aching, burning, Master is working my body into a complete frenzy.

And yet I must remain stoic, impassive, unfazed by his actions unless given instruction to indicate otherwise. The art of multi-tasking was an essential part of my core training, so it comes as no surprise that in the midst of all the sensation that I´m still able to listen to Master when he speaks. "When my slave can focus on _me_, and _my_ needs, then and only then will I proceed," he barked, turning on his heel and leaving me alone to digest his words.

Internally, I scold myself for interrupting Master´s plans. I was not ready for him when he needed me, thus causing him to become angry and impatient. Quick bursts of air leaves my lips in quiet pants as I fight to keep the tears at bay. It pains me something terrible anytime I am a disappointment to my Master.

Bound and determined to set things right, I will myself into a quiet calm, hell bent on being ready for when my Master returns.

…**ooOoo…**

**EPOV**

After sharing a spinach, mushroom, and cheese omelet, along with some blueberry waffles with my little princess, I clean her up and ready her for my mother's arrival. As much as I hate being away from Riley, Bella and I need this time to reconnect.

"Daddy," my little mini-me sang while absentmindedly running her fingers through my hair, and staring into the TV.

"Yes, sweetheart," I tenderly respond, setting down my paper to give her my undivided attention.

"Am I going to visit Nana May, Pop-Pop, Nana Nee, and Grandpa Charlie, so mommy can sleep in her special room?"

My girl was known to be longwinded, so I decided to take a sip of coffee while I waited for her to get whatever it was that she had to say out. Wrong fucking move! Let´s just say that I damn near choked to death as the coffee in my mouth went down the wrong fucking pipe. "W-wh-what?" I stammered in shock.

_How the fuck did she know about Bella´s submissive bedroom?_

_This kid was too fucking smart for her own good!_

"Daddy," sounding worried, she frantically patted my back and tried to lift my arm, the way we lifted hers when she was choking. Despite the awkwardness of the moment, I couldn't help but chuckle at her persistence.

Her little brow was furrowed, and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. God, she reminded me so much of Bella when she did that! After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, Riley spoke again, "Well," she arched her brow, giving me a look that clearly said she was tired of waiting, "are you going to answer me or not?"

Releasing the breath that I´d been holding, I looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, yes she is sweetheart." Bella and I had never lied to Riley, and I wasn´t about to start now. My little girl was smart as a whip, and could smell a load of bullshit coming a mile away. "Is that okay with you, I mean, is it okay if mommy sleeps in her special room while you´re gone?" I don´t know why, but suddenly, I felt like I needed my daughter´s approval. In not so many words, I needed her to tell me that she was okay with Bella being my submissive.

_But leave it to Riley to take shit one step further!_

"Of course, it´s okay, silly daddy," Riley giggled, giving me a raspberry on the cheek. "Mommy is always so happy when she sleeps in her special room. You make mommy so happy daddy," she stated matter-of-factly.

I was reduced to a gallon-sized puddle of goo! My baby girl was nothing short of amazing. "I try sweetheart, so hard," I breathed into the top of her head. "I am so glad that you approve, I love you and mommy so much Rye."

She snuggled into the crook of my neck and mumbled, "I love you too, daddy." Leaning back, she looked me in the eye, and in a voice filled with finality and determination proceeded to tell me, "Daddy, when I get big, I´m going to have a special room in my house for Jackson, just like you and mommy!" Her smile was bright, and her eyes glazed over at the thought of her best friend. I on the other hand, groaned, palming my face in the process.

_This girl was going to be the death of me!_

_At least she´s going to be on the wielding side of the whip!_

_Touché_

Thank God, my mother showed up and all conversation of my three-year-old becoming a Dominatrix ceased, only to be replaced by squeals of joy and a lot of kissing. I proceeded to give my mother Riley´s instructions for the next two days, but sadly they went in one ear and out the other.

I don´t know why I fucking bother!

Once they pulled off, I headed back inside to find my naughty little slave. So much had changed with the arrival of our daughter, but it was all for the better. My arrangement with my slave had changed, but really in formality only. I still controlled every aspect of Bella's day; it was just done in more of a relaxed setting now.

Growing up in a BDSM household, I was aware at an early age of the strains that children can put on such a my mother passed away, and my father remarried, my life changed drastically.

Not only did I go from being an only child to having siblings, but I also gained a step-mother who just so happened to be a Dominatrix. Talk about an eye-fucking-opening experience! The first time I walked into my parent´s bedroom without knocking, I thought I was going to lose my shit!

Carlisle was strapped to some kind of leather bench with a red ball in his mouth moaning and groaning, while Esme, who was scantily dressed in a leather cat suit, was paddling the shit out of his ass. Let´s just say that after that day, I never looked at my parents the same again.

After about a week of avoiding both of them like the plague, I sat down with my older step-brother Emmett, who was home visiting from college, and let him explain things to me. That was my first conversation about BDSM, but far from my last.

After finding out that not only was Em cool with what our parents were doing, but he also was into it too, I started seeing things in a different light. Maybe what they were doing wasn´t so bad after all.

Sometime soon after my discussion with Em, I sat down with Carlisle and Esme and we had a long talk. Despite what I´d seen that day in their bedroom, I couldn´t honestly say that I my father was unhappy. As a-matter-of-fact, I had never seen Carlisle happier, not since my mom died anyway.

Unbeknownst to me, my parent´s belong to a pretty tight knit BDSM community, so there was no shortage of information to go around. Forks, was a pretty small town, and I soon realized that everyone stuck together.

I quickly learned that everyone in this tiny community was in some way involved in an alternative lifestyle. Some where into homosexuality, bisexuality, dominance, or submission, but everyone in this small town had come here for a reason; to escape the prejudices of everyday society.

Forks, Washington was a place where everyone was accepted; no questions asked. There were even monthly munches and support groups for the children of these families, that´s where I met Isabella Swan. Standing in the doorway of our home, watching the magnificent beauty that was kneeling before me, I couldn´t help but feel a bit nostalgic.

I knew from the moment I laid eyes on the stunning doe-eyed beauty that I would stop at nothing to make her mine; it didn´t hurt that Esme was best friends with her mother and father. That night when I got home, I immediately approached Esme about training to become her Dom. Little did I know that it would be her father, Chief Swan, himself, that would oversee my training!

Let´s just say, it was a long fucking time before I got to practice on the real thing, but I wouldn´t trade my time with Master Charlie for anything in the world. Remembering the look in that man´s eyes as he willing entrusted me with his only child´s wellbeing is something I will never forget. And after almost eight years, I have never given him a reason to regret his decision.

After reprimanding my naughty little pet for her overzealousness, I headed into the kitchen to prepare the caddy. In it were the usual cleaning agents, a dozen yellow tulips, which just so happen to be Isabella´s favorites, and a special treat, blue nylon rope. When I was sure that her eagerness was under control, I commenced the collaring ceremony.

"Isabella, do you willingly yield over to my complete control of your mind, body, and soul, for the next three days?"

"Yes, Master."

"And do you promise to trust me fully and completely, do whatever I command, no questions asked?"

Again, she replied, "Yes, Master."

"In return for you willingness to give me control, I solemnly swear to guard your trust with my life. I will keep your safety and wellbeing at the forefront of my mind at all times. Never will I put you in harm´s way, nor will I abuse the power that you have so graciously entrusted to me. The standard red, yellow, green safe word system is available to you should you so desire or feel the need to use them."

Picking up the handmade wide leather collar that has _**Cullen´s slave**_ spelled out in platinum letters, I clasp it snuggly around her neck, but not before removing her everyday collar and placing it delicately in the rarely used light blue Tiffany´s box.

"Girl, you make me proud to once again see my mark brandished against your creamy skin," I murmured huskily. "Now show your Master gratitude for his kindness, you may use your hands." Never one to forget her place, Isabella looked up at me with milk chocolate orbs, imploring me with her eyes to allow her the opportunity to speak.

Hesitating for a beat or two, I finally granted her wish. "Say what you have to say, and make it quick," I snapped. "Your chores are not going to do themselves!"

"Yes, Sir," she responded breathily. "If it pleases Master, may this lowly slave suck your cock in gratitude, Sir?"

_Ahh…obedience!_ It´s one of the many things I love about my dear sweet Isabella. No matter what, she always follows protocol. Despite the fact that she was given permission to thank me and use her hands, I never said that she could touch my cock. Doing so without permission would result in a very red ass for my eager little pet.

"Good girl," I praised, stroking the apple of her cheek with my thumb. "As a reward for your obedience, you may also swallow my cum. Now get to it, slave!" Although my deviant little sex slave is an expert at controlling her emotions, I didn´t miss the glint in her eye when she was given permission to swallow her Master´s cum.

Isabella knows that having my sperm deposited in any orifice of her body is not a luxury. My spunk is to be earned, not just taken on a whim. Swallowing without my verbal consent would lead to a very sore ass for my dear sweet Isabella.

In the blink of an eye, nibble fingers were undoing my pants and my rock hard cock was being engulfed in the fiery furnace that was Isabella´s mouth. Knowing how to expertly get me off, I growled out a string of expletives when Isabella´s nose came flush with my pelvis.

My girl put the fucking_ deep _in deep-throat!

Her cheeks hollowed out, and her teeth scraped lightly over the underside of my cock on the upstroke. I wasn´t going to last long, ironically, I couldn´t find it in me to give a fuck!

"Shit, slave," I gritted out through clenched teeth, slowly increasing the speed and force of my thrusts. Isabella´s tiny hands dug into the backs of my thighs as she anticipated what was to come. "You´re a greedy little slut aren´t you? Greedy for your Master´s spunk!"

Wrapping a French braid around each of my hands, I readied myself to fuck her mouth in earnest. Grateful that my girl had a gag-reflex that she could turn on and off, I ordered her to choke on my cock, just as I brought her face flush with my body. "That´s it," I encouraged when I heard her choke and sputter around my length. "Take all twelve of these fucking inches you whore! All you´re good for is a fucking hole, a fucking hole to ram my cock in!" I huffed and puffed with exertion, my lungs burned from the lack oxygen.

The garbled, gurgled, gagging sounds coming from Isabella´s mouth was causing my fucking belly to tighten, and my balls became heavy with my impending release. Roughly, I tugged, bringing her face to meet me thrust for thrust. Attuned to her body, always, the smell of her arousal permeating the air told me just how much my naughty little cockslut was enjoying this.

"Ung…ung…ung…" I bucked my hips, dangerously close to my finish. "Fuck, slave," I growled animalistically. "Your fucking mouth was made for me! Arrrggghhhh…" I roared as thick jets of cream filled my slave´s mouth. Her throat opened and closed around my cock like a vice, milking every fucking drop of jizz from my body.

Breathless, and panting, my body shuddered violently as my good little slave licked me clean, reverently kissed the tip of my soft penis, and lovingly tucking it away in my pants. She then bowed down before me, placing a chaste kiss to the tops of each of my feet, she erected her body, and said, "Thank you, Master for letting this unworthy slave serve you, and for the gift of your precious cum. She is grateful that you consider her worthy of such an undeserving gift."

"You´re most welcome, my treasured slave," I replied with a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Now," I started, reaching behind her to bring her prized red caddy into view. Seeing the warmth and happiness shine in her eyes, I couldn´t help but chuckle, my naughty girl loved her time of spring cleaning. "Until I say otherwise, you may express your pleasure vocally, but you must still seek permission to speak, unless I ask you a direct question. Understand, slave?"

"Yes, Master," she grinned, shaking her head enthusiastically.

_Already, this was shaping up to be one hell of a three days!_

Lost in thought, I absentmindedly stroked my cock through the opening in my pants as I watched my girl bending over at the waist to polish the legs of one of my torture chairs. Both bullets were going full blast and I could see the arousal pouring from between her leg. "Fuck," I growled out in frustration when Isabella arched her back, and let out another elongated moan.

_My girl seriously got off on being teased!_

"My, my," hissing like a snake from beside me, Aro momentarily diverting my attention from my slave. "You must have some kind of control, my friend" turning his head to stare at _my_ Isabella´s succulent pussy that was overflowing with her sweet nectar. "Personally; I can barely stand the sight of it." Tugging on Jane´s ponytail, she halted her movements. Pulling her to her feet, he wasted no time impaling her on his slick and ready cock.

"Ughhh…" Jane grunted from the shock of being filled so quickly.

"Silence, slave," Aro grunted, pounding in and out Jane and staring at Isabella as if I wasn´t there.

"Fuck that!" I hissed under my breath, realizing I was being left out of the action. Leaving them to it, I focused my attentions elsewhere. This was my fucking playroom, and I´ll be damned if everybody else was going to be getting pussy and not me!

Stalking over to where my naughty slut was tempting me from across the room, I pressed my rock hard member right in the crack of her luscious ass. Grabbing a hold of the two French braids adorning her head, I bring her back flush with mine. "You´re nothing but a dirty little cocktease," I hissed into her ear. "Look," yanking her head in the direction of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, "only fucking cockteases drip from their filthy cunts like this."

Testing me, Isabella´s eyes zoomed in on her glistening pussy, but still she remained silent. My naughty slave was stubborn as hell, but I knew just the thing to make her scream. In the blink of an eye, my free hand came down…one…two…three…four…five quick slaps to her dripping slit!

"Ahh…" she wailed. Her knees buckled, but my grip on her hair kept her from falling.

"There´s my naughty girl," I grinned wickedly, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Isabella´s entire body trembled with her need to cum. As much as I wanted to plunge balls deep into my girl´s pussy, I was far from done with my plans for her. Giving her the signal to move, we headed for the center of the room where the remote for my state-of-the-art suspension system, and my other supplies were set up.

Slowly, torturously, I connected each cable to the knotted areas of the rope. With great pleasure and pride, I eased my girl´s body off of the floor, taking great care to make sure that she was supported properly. When I had her at just the right height to easily line up my cock with her little puckered rosebud, I halted the pulley.

Walking around, I appraised my handy work. "Fuck, slave," I groaned, squeezing my cock to release some of the pressure. "You look so fucking good, hanging from my ceiling." Giving her body a gentle nudge, I sit her body swaying through the air. The music had long since faded away, and now the slapping sounds of Aro´s skin against Jane´s was all the background noise there was.

Halting Isabella´s movements, I turned my eager slut´s head in the direction of our guests. "Look," I breathed in her ear, running my tongue down to the base of her neck. "Is that what you want, girl, to have your Master´s cock ramming in and out of your wet cunt?"

"Yes…yes…yes, Master, please!" she mewled in a high-pitched keen. When I tapped not so gently on her clit, Isabella´s body nearly seized with anticipation. She struggled to close her legs, but I was faster. Slapping her thighs in chastisement, I ordered her to keep them open. "Don´t you fucking dare close your legs slut," I growled while reaching for the spreader bar I had placed on the tray. "Such a shame, Isabella," I tsked. "I had such big plans for you, but now all that´s going to have to wait while I teach my disobedient slut a lesson."

Without another word, I encased her slender ankles in fur lined cuffs and hooked them to the bar that I connected to another cable hanging from the ceiling. Grabbing my leather flogger, I began flogging her pussy and inner thighs until the flushed a deep red. Isabella screamed and moaned, jerking and shaking in her restraints.

My chest heaved as I panted for each and every ragged breath. I backed away, ripping the sweat-soaked wife beater from my body. Isabella´s body was drenched as well, so I reached over into the mini-fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, I took a long swallow before bringing the bottle to my slave´s parched lips "Drink"! Satisfied that she had been replenished enough to continue, I downed the rest of the cool drink and tossed the bottle aside.

Checking the temperature of the wax, I was happy that it was ready. Before I proceeded I placed Isabella´s head in a removable sling, so that her neck would be supported, and handcuffed both her hands to another bar hanging above her head. In a stern voice, I commanded Isabella to use her internal muscles to push the bullet that was in her ass out.

Unable to keep the beast locked away a minute longer, I reached into the open zipper of my pants and pulled out my throbbing cock. My dick got exponentially harder as inch by fucking inch, the shiny metal toy was pushed from Isabella´s rectum. "Goddamn it," I groaned, eyes transfixed, mesmerized by my girls talented asshole.

When the bullet finally exited with a barely audible `pop´, my girl teased me a bit more by pushing her pink puckered rosebud completely out of her asshole. Knowing it took a lot of effort on her part to do this, my chest always puffed with pride when my girl did something special that placed my needs above her own.

Watching, watching, patient, ever so patient, I ran a hand full of lube up and down my anxious cock. I knew that whenever I got inside of Isabella, that it would be hard for me to go slow. "Mmmm…" Isabella moaned, letting her weight be supported by the ropes, when her little show was over.

Poised and ready, I lined up my cock with Isabella´s back hole. "Okay, my little cockslut," I grunted, easing my head just pass her tight little rim. "You have pleased your Master greatly, so as your reward, you are free to cum as many times as you can."

Almost as if she had been waiting three days to hear those words, Isabella´s body clamped down around the head of my dick in a chokehold and she screamed. "Masterrrrrr…thank you…thank you…ahhh…Thank! You!" Over and over she expressed her gratitude as her body was wracked with the most intense orgasm that I had ever seen.

My jaw locked and my stomach muscles tightened in an effort not to lose my shit. Good God, she was fucking killing me. As soon as I felt her internal walls give, I pushed, filling her to the hilt with my solid length. "Ung…ung…Master…full…so full, Master…aaa…" she whimpered out in pleasure.

After giving her a moment or two to adjust to my size, I pulled back and slammed into Isabella bringing my body flush with hers. Over and over I pounded into the delicious tightness that was my slave. Words had long sense lost their meaning and turned to mumbled gibberish. My entire body burned, and every muscle in my body ached, but I was determined to make my slave cum one last time…hard.

Isabella had erupted so many times that I had lost count. My little cumslut was moaning and trembling with fear of what was to come. My balls felt like they weighed ten pounds, they were so packed with cum. Using one hand, I gripped the ropes, bringing Isabella´s body to meet each and every one of my hard thrusts. And with the other, I reached over and picked up the warm melted wax.

Never missing a beat, I thrust in and out of Isabella´s tight rosebud while raining down a steady stream of warm wax on her nipples, stomach, and lastly her clit. "Huh," she sucked in a ragged breath, only to exhale just as quickly. "Oh. My. God! Master…please…please…please…_arghhhhhh_…" Her range of motion was limited, but what little the ropes did give, she bucked and squirmed in an effort to get away from the unyielding pleasure I was giving to her body.

Isabella´s muscles clenched and unclenched as one orgasm blended in to the next. It was hard to tell where one ended and another began, since my cock was constantly feeling like an anaconda was squeezing it. Her mouth hung open, but there was no sound coming out. One last dollop of wax to Isabella´s clit, and I was howling like a wolf at the moon. _"Fuckkkkkkkkk…" _I growled from somewhere deep inside my body.

I stroked in two more times and the muscles in my thighs locked down as I shot the motherfucking lode! My teeth clenched, while I hissed and spat a slew of expletives. Time seemed to stop when a rush of clear warm fluid shot the remaining bullet out of Isabella´s squirting pussy.

"Holy motherfucking hell," I growled as another wave of pleasure hit me. How the fuck she was able to pulls a second orgasm out of me was the million dollar question. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I rode that fucker to the hilt and back.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a handful of minutes, I stopped seeing stars, and set about taking care of my girl. Isabella´s body trembled and shook violently. She was lost, so lost, deep in the realm of sub-space, and it was my job to take care of her.

Gently, as if she was made of glass, I lowered her body to the floor. Quickly, I unhooked the metal clamps and located the release knot on the ropes. Tossing them to the side, I would deal with the clean-up later. Every muscle and bone in my body protested as I bent down and lifted my dazed angel in my arms. She whimpered and tears seeped from her closed eyes.

Hugging her tighter to my chest for comfort, I made my way to our bedroom. As much as I hated to see her upset in any way, I cherished these moments when I was the only one she wanted…no _needed!_ And I was more than up for the task!

…**oooOoo…**

I lay there for what seem like hours, just watching Bella sleep. God, she was so beautiful. After all these years she still had the power to take my breath away. This woman held all the cards; a single word from her could bring me to my knees. Thankfully, I never had to worry about such a thing; she was just as crazy about me as I was about her.

Just then, Bella began to stir, snuggling deeper into my chest. From the way her eyes were fluttering like a hummingbird´s wings, I knew that my little faker was no longer asleep. Leaning down, I placed a kiss atop each one of her eyelids. The beautiful melodious sounds of her giggles filled the room. "Don´t quit your day job, sweetheart," I chuckled right along with her. "You, my dear, are a terrible actress."

"Mmm," she stretched, rubbing against a certain greedy part of my body. "I wouldn´t dream of it," she said in a raspy sleep-filled voice. "The benefits are just too good to leave."

"Is that so," I growled against her ear. I loved having my ego stroked, and Bella knew exactly how to do it. Sobering up a bit, my tone got a little more serious. "How are you feeling love, anything I need to know about?"

My favorite blush covered her body, as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "I´m sore," she answered shyly. "Like really sore, but nothing a few more Advil won´t take care of. Did Master Aro enjoy the show?" she asked after a moment of contemplation.

In that moment, it dawned on me that Aro and Jane weren´t in the playroom when we left. "You know, now that you mention it…I don´t know," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "they weren´t there when we left the playroom."

"Humph that´s strange," murmured absentmindedly. "Anyway, what time are we leaving for Forks? As much as I love being your naughty slut, I really miss my baby."

I laughed heartily, at her words. "I was wondering when my feisty little Mama Bear would show up. First thing in the morning love, I promise we´ll leave first thing." Molding my body to hers, I pressed my lips to the top of her head. "Now sleep my love, before I turn that ass of yours red." It wasn´t long before her girlish giggles morphed into light snores.

_Whoever the fuck said that spring was only for cleaning clearly has never been to my fucking house!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Tell us what you think by submitting a review. Don't forget to vote for your favorite Spring Squeezing Contest entry<strong>** when voting opens. Check the profile ****for more information on voting dates and procedure.**_**


	2. Voting Information

Hey Everybody!

Sorry for the fake out, but this is not a new chapter for this story. We wanted to make sure we let everyone who's interested in this contest and this story in particular aware of some contest changes.

Due to a slight technical error in terms of getting the poll up on our part, we have extended the dates for voting!

Voting will now end on **Wednesday, March 21****st**** at 11:59 pm EST**. The poll can be found at the top of this contest profile page.

Also, because of the extended voting, the winner announcements will now take place on **Thursday, March 22****nd**. We have not set an exact time for the winner reveal, but be on the lookout on Twitter (SpringSqueezing) and the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys blog (http : / / www (dot) dirtycheekymonkeys (dot) blogspot (dot) com).

Thank you for your interest and support for the contest!

-Admin


End file.
